total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Indominus Rex VS Rudy/@comment-2A02:C7F:AE51:A500:8417:E92B:E18:163D-20170901192450
And to show you some evidance, i'll macth their abilities down here. I-REX *'Enhanced Strength': The I. rexes can show their strength, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush gyrospheres with their powerful jaw strength, though the first I. rex did this by using the Anklyosauruses. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. *'Enhanced Speed': They were said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but they can run much faster outside of their cage. Not only do they possess great speed, but they also have amazing acrobatic skills, as they have great gripping clawed hands, able to use their tail as a whip, and great counter balance to make quick turns. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Their intelligence are super high as the first I. rex ever created made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans to get in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, as she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin. *'Unlimited Dinosaur Control': The Indominus rex species has major control on dinosaurs, and even pterosaurs. This is demonstrated with the first I. rex, who was able to command the pterosaurs to attack Masrani's helicopter. She was even able to convince the trained Velociraptors to be on her side to attack the humans, as she was the alpha for having Velociraptor DNA. *'Enhanced Durability': The Indominus rex species' bodily tissues substantially harder than regular dinosaurs that allowed them to take many attacks from their enemies such as guns, the Velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. They do not show too much pain as they can show off their high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or long distances to chase their prey. The first Indominus even took an attack from Ankylosaurus without much injuries. *'Camouflage and Body Temperature Control': They have the special power of camouflage to be able to blend in their surroundings that was very powerful to hide from trackers as even shown to turn colors from the DNA of cuttlefish. They were also given the DNA tree dart frog, which allowed them to suppress their heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. *'Venom' : due to her pit viper dna she has exaggerated venom powers *'Extra abilities' : due to her cuttulefish DNA she has gills wich allows her to breath undurwater *'Extras' : Razor sharp claws and teeth, Strong bite, Tail whip,Speed,Acrobatics,Intimidation, RUDY Powers/Skills Razor sharp claws and teeth Strong bite Strength Durability Intelligence Tail whip Senses Speed Tracking Acrobatics Intimidation Now take this into consideration and rerun this fight Fix this - Anoymous